Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 2 \\ 1 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 1 \\ 2 & 6\end{array}\right]$